


霍華德集團的一天

by christyli05



Category: Fatal Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyli05/pseuds/christyli05
Summary: 研貓生日快樂！短小君就當禮物了（喂）
Relationships: Geese Howard/Billy Kane





	霍華德集團的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 研貓生日快樂！  
> 短小君就當禮物了（喂）

如同每一天，比利走進老闆的辦公室，觀察老闆有什麼需要。但今天始乎有點不同，他發現平時應該正在應付堆填如山的文件的基斯正靠在椅背沉思。比利不想打擾他的老闆，所以打算悄悄地走到平時站崗的地方，並沒有和基斯請安。  
但基斯一感覺到有人靠近，就本能地捉住來者的衣領，並一口氣把他摔倒在辦公桌上（stand up,die!(並不是））。然後…才發現那是他的保鏢。  
「ummmm.....這就是你的禮儀？比利？」基斯繼續把比利按在桌上，用近乎耳語的聲線問道。  
「抱歉，我怕打擾到你，基斯大人。」即使被壓在床上，比利仍然保持專業的語氣回應。  
思考半刻後，基斯突然問到：「對於重要的人，你會送什麼當作生日禮物？」  
對於老闆突然的提問，比利覺得也許剛剛就在沉思這種「問題」？即使面對這尷尬的體位和問題，比利還是認真地回答：「也許，那個人最重視的東西？」  
可惜這個答案明顯令基斯覺得比利在敷衍他。基斯按在比利身上的力度明顯加大，令比利知道自己糟糕了…  
「比利…你不認為你今天的表現不太理想嗎？」  
「基斯大人…我…」  
不給比利辯解的時間，基斯早已偷偷把他的長棍卡在辦公桌的中間，現在正好脫下他頭巾把他雙手縛上，令他不能動彈。  
「等…等等！基斯大人…」  
「你要拒絕我嗎？」基斯一邊問到一邊把比利雙腿中間的大腿深深地壓下去。  
「不是…只是一會還要開會…」比利一邊為自己想到脫身方法感到安心，另一方面為下身的反應感到懊惱。  
「那還不簡單…」基斯一邊脫下比利的西裝褲，一邊拿起電話打了ripper的內線。  
「喂，是我…早上的會議………」基斯一邊命令他的秘書一邊挑逗他的保鏢，對他不能自控的身理反應感到愉悅。  
知道自己老闆的惡趣味，比利咬着嘴唇，在基斯高超的技巧下努力堅持着，但可惜成效不大。  
而在基斯放下聽話筒的瞬間，「啪」的一聲彷彿成了一個訊號，使比利射入出來。  
看着手中的精液，基斯冷笑了一下，然後把手伸到比利的嘴前，而比利也很識相的舔乾淨。  
「今天就這樣吧，穿好衣服」在確定手已經乾淨後，基斯決定進去辦公室旁的休息室洗手，畢竟用只滿是口水的手來處理整天文件還是有點噁心  
「但是基斯大人…我還…」對住還是被縛着的比利，他不禁請基斯幫他解開  
「身為我的保鏢，這點小事還要我出手嗎？」基斯完全無視部下的請求徑自走進休息室。而進去前他還好心的提醒他的保鏢：「呀，話說快到9點了吧， 比利。」  
「！？」比利看了一眼時鐘，已經8時50分，秘書們會準時9點進來辦公室進行例行匯報，讓他們看到就完蛋了！  
基斯慢條斯理地回到座位時，果不其然地看到比利在努力地「逃脫」，本來這種布料比利一用力就能解決，可惜這是他妹妹上年送給他的生日禮物，他當然會額外珍惜？  
基斯拿起桌上的咖啡飲了一口，欣賞着眼前的「美景」，在「劇烈」（？）的運動下，比利臉上出了層薄汗，而也許在這種令人「興奮」（？）的情況，令比利下半身也漸漸抬頭。而觀賞着的基斯心想：或許下次應該連上半身也脫光。  
最終9時正，ripper在得到基斯的準許後進入辦公室，而他一進來就看到比利跪在辦公桌旁，所以不禁問道：「比利，你在幹嘛？」  
「我…」在比利努力思索籍口時，基斯插嘴道  
「我認為，你是來匯報的吧，Ripper」  
「我很抱歉，基斯大人。那麼首先……」Ripper也不太在意，畢竟比利的固執和強迫症也是出名的，也許他只是在檢討辦公桌下有沒有什麼危機？  
完全不知被秘書的腦補所拯救的比利仍然跪在地上，努力的掩飾自己的臉紅和下半身。  
而當他平服心情後，基斯已經進入工作模式。比利只好默默地站在平時的位置，默默地守護他的老闆。只是他有一刻在奢望，也許那份禮物…會是屬於他的嗎？  
  
後記：最終比利在聖誕節收到了基斯的禮物：一條紅白相間的絲帶。比利無言地看着他的禮物…而又是另一個故事了…  



End file.
